blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Solving the mess that warshielding is
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=752.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 01:36:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Solving the mess that warshielding is Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Solving the mess that warshielding is « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Solving the mess that warshielding is (Read 932 times) TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Solving the mess that warshielding is « on: June 26, 2015, 09:38:20 AM » 1. Make the state of war be the result of an offensive, rather than of a war declaration. Or better said, include the act of declaring war within the offensive action. 2. War timeout after 24 hours of no land offensive on either side. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #1 on: June 26, 2015, 09:43:59 AM » This seems ok to me :-) Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Azhdaha Sr. Member Offline 434 Personal Text Leader of Azhdahagate Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #2 on: June 26, 2015, 10:19:03 AM » Battle of Britain called. Battle of Jutland called. Pearl Harbour called. They all said your suggestion are silly. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52422 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #3 on: June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM » Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Rance Full Member Offline 147 Personal Text I came here to laugh at you. Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #4 on: June 26, 2015, 11:42:39 AM » Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. How about this: For a war to begin you must take one offensive action, be it a ground assault, airstrike, gas, nuke or naval strike. So when you declare war, you get directed to a page with those options, war won't actually start until you choose one. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3672 VenerableSage Full Member Offline 141 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #5 on: June 26, 2015, 11:51:34 AM » Quote from: Rance on June 26, 2015, 11:42:39 AM Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. How about this: For a war to begin you must take one offensive action, be it a ground assault, airstrike, gas, nuke or naval strike. So when you declare war, you get directed to a page with those options, war won't actually start until you choose one. An airstrike or naval strike doesn't do enough damage to discourage warshielding. Logged Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #6 on: June 26, 2015, 11:53:25 AM » I really don't think it's that big of an issue honestly. We've gone plenty of time without any controls, just ban the warshielders and move on. No need to punish everyone else. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #7 on: June 26, 2015, 12:15:44 PM » Quote from: VenerableSage on June 26, 2015, 11:51:34 AM Quote from: Rance on June 26, 2015, 11:42:39 AM Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. How about this: For a war to begin you must take one offensive action, be it a ground assault, airstrike, gas, nuke or naval strike. So when you declare war, you get directed to a page with those options, war won't actually start until you choose one. An airstrike or naval strike doesn't do enough damage to discourage warshielding. Yeah but at least one of those per 24hours. Sorted Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 anon8034 Newbie Offline 17 Personal Text BAITED XDXDXD Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #8 on: June 26, 2015, 12:17:15 PM » Quote from: Andyrewwer on June 26, 2015, 12:15:44 PM Quote from: VenerableSage on June 26, 2015, 11:51:34 AM Quote from: Rance on June 26, 2015, 11:42:39 AM Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 10:19:59 AM Nah, most people like to get their navy and airforce in there before their troops. How about this: For a war to begin you must take one offensive action, be it a ground assault, airstrike, gas, nuke or naval strike. So when you declare war, you get directed to a page with those options, war won't actually start until you choose one. An airstrike or naval strike doesn't do enough damage to discourage warshielding. Yeah but at least one of those per 24hours. Sorted Yeah, then what about 24 hour cease fires and other such treaties? They wouldn't be possible if you HAD to attack every 24 hours. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53429 http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100093 Tyrannosaurus Rex Guest Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #9 on: June 27, 2015, 08:09:33 PM » Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 11:53:25 AM I really don't think it's that big of an issue honestly. We've gone plenty of time without any controls, just ban the warshielders and move on. No need to punish everyone else. It's an issue because Rumsod disapears randomly so he can no longer enforce the rules. Logged Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #10 on: June 27, 2015, 08:53:47 PM » Quote from: Tyrannosaurus Rex on June 27, 2015, 08:09:33 PM Quote from: Shufflex on June 26, 2015, 11:53:25 AM I really don't think it's that big of an issue honestly. We've gone plenty of time without any controls, just ban the warshielders and move on. No need to punish everyone else. It's an issue because Rumsod disapears randomly so he can no longer enforce the rules. At that point we have way bigger problems. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #11 on: June 27, 2015, 09:13:11 PM » I would be in favor of unwarring nations who have taken no aggressive action in 48 hours. I feel like 24 hours might be too little because some people may not log in every 24 hours. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #12 on: June 27, 2015, 09:39:34 PM » I like the TRW style warfare where you can get double teamed even if you're already fighting a defensive war. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #13 on: June 27, 2015, 11:42:10 PM » I'd like to point out that I just escaped from a losing war by counting troops carefully, going inactive, and staying alive for I think 5 days at which point the war miraculously ended and I kept all my resources. Rummie's attempt at preventing warshielding means that I can plan to escape the war just by knowing the rules well and abusing them. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Solving the mess that warshielding is « Reply #14 on: June 28, 2015, 12:01:02 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on June 27, 2015, 11:42:10 PM I'd like to point out that I just escaped from a losing war by counting troops carefully, going inactive, and staying alive for I think 5 days at which point the war miraculously ended and I kept all my resources. Rummie's attempt at preventing warshielding means that I can plan to escape the war just by knowing the rules well and abusing them. And all this time i thought you went inactive just as an excuse to not have your nation link in your signature kek. But point well taken. I'm not sure of anything that could be automatic that couldn't also be abused. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Solving the mess that warshielding is SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2